Southwind Express
Southwind Express is the fifth area in Cactus McCoy 2: The Ruins of Calavera. It is the only train-themed area in this game. In this area, every type of Enemigo except Punching, Thrusting, Whipping and Blue Swinging is 50% more resistant. Challenges *Train Conductor - Find six Train Tickets by opening suitcases. *Express Train - Beat the level in 3:45 (three minutes, forty-five seconds). *Look Out Below - Kill four Enemigos by dropping Luggage trunks on them. *No Privacy - Open all of the curtains on the train. *Send Out the Clowns - Kill all of the Hobos on the train. Locations of the treasures Chest 1 The first Chest can be found on the roof of the second train cart. When first entering the second cart, only push the Luggage trunk forward enough that you can jump above it. Jump on top of it, then grabs the chains, make your way to the roof, grab onto the planks on the side of the smokestack to the right, and jump up and grab the first Chest. If you've already pushed the trunk too far, simply go to the right side of it and push it back. Chest 2 This Chest can be tricky to get. Go to the third train cart, then jump up onto the chains between it and the fourth cart. Jump onto the roof of the third cart. You'll see a Luggage trunk to the left. Whatever you do, don't push it through the gap in the roof, there are more opportune moments ahead to drop luggage on baddies. Once it falls through there, you won't be getting it back. Now, push the luggage trunk to the edge of the roof to the right, but don't push it off the roof. Jump on top of it, then jump to the right. The trunk should've given you enough of a height boost to land on a smokestack on the fourth cart. Now jump to the the other two slightly higher smokestacks. At the third one is a zipline; grab it. This will carry you into the fifth cart. Jump up the ladder planks, onto the platform, then jump up to the right for the second Chest! If you've already pushed the luggage into the car, you'll have to push the trunk to the floor of the train, get a barrel from a car ahead, jump up to the platform from the luggage, drop the barrel with down, get another barrel, jump up the luggage and barrel to the roof, jump to the smokestack and drop the barrel to climb over the smokestack. Chest 3 Go to the checkpoint, to make describing this a bit easier. Go to the right, and climb across the chains on the cart with the flamethrowers. On the next cart, you'll see three Punching Enemigos take off with Barrel Rockets. Press the Down arrow and A on your keyboard to fall through the floor and grab the horizontal, red Barrel Rocket on the ledge. Jump up onto the train cart, then hold the Up arrow key and the Left arrow key on your keyboard to angle McCoy's flight left and upwards. This will land you on a chain at the end of the Rocket's flight; climb left across it. You'll then reach smokestacks; jump across them to get the third Chest. Chest 4 This Chest is much like the second one; if you make a mistake, you'll have to restart the level/play it again. To get it, go to the cart with the chickens above you (the fourth cart after the checkpoint). Let the chickens loose via stepping on the switch that lowers the platform that the chickens are standing on above. Go to the right, and throw a chicken up into the upper area (throw it through the platform the Luggage trunk is on). Do not step on the second switch, that drops the Luggage trunk, as you need it up there and can't get it back up once it falls. If you do release it, you'll have to restart the level/play it again. Grab a chicken, and go to the train cart next, to the right, with the lumber on it. Jump on the first log, go the left end of it, and jump to the left. Throw the chicken as you reach the plank, and McCoy will grab it. Jump up into the cart. Grab a chicken, and use the Luggage trunk to jump onto the platforms that lead to the roof. Run to the left end of it, and jump off with the chicken. This should place you on a smokestack on the next cart. Climb left across the chain to the next smokestack, then jump up onto it to get the fourth Chest. Chest 5 To make describing this Chest easier, go to the second-to-last train cart (the one with three suitcases and a sign that says "BEWARE THE RAILBENDERS"). Now go to the cart to the left. Then go to the next cart to the left. You should be on the cart with the downwards-facing flamethrowers. Go to the left end and jump up to get the vertical Barrel Rocket. Throw it onto the floor, then throw it again to the right. You should notice above you that there are rows of breakable blocks. Go under the second-to-last row, grab the Barrel Rocket, and smash up through them. You'll land on a ledge with the fifth Chest. Glitches There is a glitch in which Cactus McCoy can move through a wooden box. It does not give access to any otherwise unreachable areas. It occurs in the second room/section of the area (after the first checkpoint) on the train cart with all the lumber. At the top of the cart is a Luggage trunk. It can be used for a glitch. First, slide it to the right until it falls off of the platform to the one below. Then, push it to the left, but not too much. If done correctly, it will fall onto the ledge beside a ladder plank. Push it a bit more so it falls onto the next ledge below. It should not be touching the metal floor of the train cart, just on the ledge above the floor. Then, jump to the ledge to the left, beside the Luggage trunk, then press Down and A on your keyboard to fall through the platform, thus placing you under and slightly to the left of the trunk. Then, walk was far right as possible, so you are completely under the trunk. Now jump - this should place you into the wooden crate. You must now go right to get out. Category:Levels Category:Cactus McCoy 2: The Ruins of Calavera Category:Train Themed